Razorblade Romance
by Mitsukiu
Summary: /AU HatoriXTohru Medieval/ Kyo y Tohru están por casarse en un reino al mando de Shigure, pero una inesperada serie de sucesos interferirán con los sentimientos de Tohru ¿Seguirá ella a su corazón o mantendrá una promesa ya hecha?
1. You Found Me

_Fanfiction de Fruits Basket por Mitsukiu_

Summary: AU HatoriXTohru Medieval Kyo y Tohru están por casarse en un reino al mando de Shigure, pero una inesperada serie de sucesos interferirán con los sentimientos de Tohru ¿Seguirá ella a su corazón o mantendrá una promesa ya hecha?...

**He vuelto, la reina del Toriru xP no podía defraudar a mis fieles lectores de Sing in Silence**

**Aquí les presento mi segundo fic, totalmente distinto, pero siempre Toriru (HatoriXTohru) esta vez AU espero que les guste**

**Nota****: Bueno, nuestra historia es un AU (Altern Universe/ Universo Alterno) comienza 2 meses después de la muerte de Akito y de la desaparición de la maldición… Por desgracia los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, y además los nombres de las ciudades y/o lugares pertenecen al juego "final fantasy cristal chronicles" (ej: ****Alfitaria****) es eso, espero que les guste mi 2do Toriru! nOn**

**Pensamientos y letras de canción en cursiva**

**Vocabulario:**

**Ohayo:**** buenos días**

**Arigatou****: gracias**

**Iie****: no**

**Gomen nasai****: perdón/ disculpa**

**Hai****: si**

**Baka****: tonto/ idiota**

**Neko:**** gato**

**Nezumi****: ratón**

**Kuso****: mierda/ cabrón**

**Capitulo I: …You found me…**

--o--

_You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)_

--o--

Alfitaria, una ciudad cautivante llena de caravanas, transeúntes, ferias, vendedores ambulantes y mucho movimiento, despertaba en una mañana de otoño. Al norte de esta gran ciudad se ubicaba el Castillo del rey Shigure, grande e imponente, y muy bien resguardado por guardias voluntarios…

Los rayos de sol irrumpieron con fuerza en la habitación de la joven Honda Tohru, lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su cómoda recamara, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, luego de asearse y vestirse con un lindo vestido, estaba lista para salir cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta

"Adelante" dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador

"Ohayo Princesa" saludó Hana-san mientras le dejaba una bandeja con desayuno sobre la cama

"Hana-san, Ohayo! No debiste haberte molestado, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas"

"Gomen nasai Tohru-san, pero el príncipe Kyo insistió"

"Kyo-kun siempre tan atento, por cierto esto esta delicioso Hana-san, Arigatou"

"Recuerdas como sucedió todo esto? Fue todo tan repentino…"

"Hai Hana-san y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…"

**Flash Back**

Todo comenzó una mañana muy ajetreada en el puesto de verduras en que yo, Uo-san y Hana-san trabajábamos, cuando una de nuestras clientas nos comentó

"Jovencitas tan lindas como ustedes deben ya estar al tanto de lo que se ha dictaminado en el palacio"

Uo-chan frunció el ceño y dijo

"ano…gomen, pero de que dictamen esta hablando?"

"Vaya, vaya…con que no saben nada? Bueno…pongan atención entonces, se rumorea que uno de los príncipes del palacio esta buscando novia y que la afortunada tendrá la oportunidad de irse a vivir al palacio para luego casarse, 3 jovencitas tan lindas como ustedes deberian arreglarse, como saben si el destino les tiende una mano…Bueno ya debo irme, Arigatou…adios"

La señora les sonrió, tomo su bolsa y se perdió entre la muchedumbre…

"Escucharon eso?" preguntó Uo-chan "Vaya, con que uno de los principes esta buscando novia, ella tiene razón esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad"

"Iie Uo-chann no creo además muy pocas veces he visto circular a los principes por el pueblo" dijo Hana-san agachando su cabeza

"Descuida Hana-san, no creo que deberíamos darle tanta importancia, solo actuemos natural como siempre lo hemos hecho" acotó Tohru mientras traía mas verduras del canasto

Una mañana de esa misma semana, se acercó al puesto de verduras un joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada persistente…

"Hola…me gustaría saber quien atiende aquí" Preguntó indagando las frutas con la mirada

"Buenas tardes, bienvenido…mi nombre es Honda Tohru, en que puedo servirle?" Tohru hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió

El joven quedó prendido en el carisma de Tohru, no podía dejar de mirarla…

"eh…me podrías dar unas naranjas?"

"Hai señor, cuantas quiere?"

"un…un Kilo, onegai"

Tohru asintió y comenzó a poner las naranjas en una malla, pesarlas y luego se las entregó

El ni siquiera preguntó el precio y le entrego una moneda de oro

"Etto…el vuelto…" Tohru lo miró impresionada al observar la moneda de oro

"Iie…descuida, quédatela"

"Arigatou…"

Después de eso el joven volvió cada día durante toda una semana, siempre pedía lo mismo y se quedaba a conversar con ella largo y tendido, solo cuando pasó otra semana completa y el joven le reveló a Tohru su nombre…

"Tohru, eres una joven encantadora…durante estas 2 semanas me he dado cuenta que tenemos mucho en común no lo crees?"

"Hai…pero onegai no me diga esas cosas que me hará ruborizar…" respondió cabizbaja y con un leve rubor tiñéndole el rostro

"Tohru, mi nombre es Kyo Sohma y soy el príncipe de Alfitaria…seguro has oído hablar de mi"

Tohru lo miró sorprendida, ella tenía sus sospechas de que este joven era el príncipe, pero nunca pensó realmente que el lo fuera, durante las 2 semanas habían formado un fuerte lazo y se notaba que algo le pasaba cuando veía a ese joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada persistente

"Bueno, sin más preámbulos tengo algo que preguntarte…"

"Hai su alteza…usted dirá"

"Tohru, estoy seguro de lo que tu me haces sentir, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, desde que te vi a lo lejos en tu puesto de verduras debo confesarte que quedé prendido como un niño…Tohru, te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo al castillo, para luego casarnos? Quiero que tu seas la princesa de Alfitaria"

Tohru estaba en shock, Hana-san y Uo-chan guardaron silencio pero en el fondo estaban que explotaban de emoción…

"Kyo-kun…yo…"

"Por supuesto que tus amigas pueden venir también no te preocupes, en ningún momento pensaba dejarlas acá solas"

"Hai Kyo-kun, acepto encantada" respondió sin dejar de sonreír y se lanzó a sus brazos

**Fin Flash Back**

"Fue todo tan repentino, Hana-san te confieso que todavía creo que esto es un sueño"

"Hai, nadie pensó que el príncipe Kyo te elegiría a ti, bueno y hablando de el…te esta esperando abajo quiere comentarte sobre los banqueteros para la boda"

"Oh!! Arigatou Hana-san, mejor me doy prisa no quiero hacerlos esperar"

Tohru se despidió y abandonó la habitación, atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras para llegar al salón principal, ahí se encontraba Kyo, junto a Yuki y Shigure sentados conversando

"Ohayo! Disculpen la tardanza" murmuró la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de su prometido

"Como amaneciste Tohru? Hana-san te informó sobre los banqueteros?" preguntó Kyo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

"Amanecí bien Kyo-kun Arigatou, y ella si me informó sobre los banqueteros así que vine lo mas rápido que pude pero veo que ya no están"

"Descuida Tohru, Kyo ya arregló todo y el banquete esta listo" le dijo un sonriente Shigure mientras examinaba una pila de documentos

"Ves Tohru te dije que tenia todo bajo control!" Exclamo el neko y lanzó una risotada

"Baka tu siempre tan acelerado, en verdad eres un tonto" susurró el nezumi que leía un viejo libro de Hechicería para principiantes

"Kuso Nezumi! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo se lo que hago!" dijo Kyo molesto

Tohru simplemente rió, a ella siempre le divertían sus peleas

"Por cierto Kyo ya le contaste a Tohru sobre nuestro pequeño viaje?" preguntó Shigure indagando en sus ojos

"Ehhh…si…etto…bueno…¡No, lo olvidé!..."

"Por segunda vez…Baka" susurró Yuki nuevamente

"¡Que te calles!"Refunfuñó Kyo

"Bueno ya, no sigan discutiendo, mejor le diré yo!" Exclamo Shigure radiante mientras se arreglaba su corona "Tohru, querida, Kyo, Yuki y Yo iremos al pueblo de Sulena por algunas cosas para la boda…cosas que tu no puedes ver cariño, ya sabes…como el traje de este lindo neko!"

"¡Shigure!" gritó Kyo rojo y avergonzado

"Ya, bueno mejor nos vamos preparando, arriba Yuki, puedes seguir leyendo en la carroza si? El tiempo es oro ya saben!"

Shigure y Yuki se dirigieron a la puerta, Kyo se quedó un momento con Tohru

"Bueno Tohru, tengo que irme, pero antes, quiero que me prometas algo si?"

"Hai, lo que quieras" Tohru sonrió anhelante

"Prométeme que estaremos juntos toda la vida, que nunca vas a dejarme y seremos felices por siempre"

"Te lo prometo Kyo-kun!"

Se despidieron con un beso y Kyo finalmente se reunió con Shigure y Yuki y ambos abandonaron el castillo

Tohru se dirigió al establo, decidida a salir a dar un paseo para matar el tiempo y aunque tuvo algunos problemas para montarse a caballo, pues nunca lo había hecho antes, pudo conseguirlo y aprendió a cabalgar con ayuda de algunos sirvientes del establo, entonces se puso en marcha y rápidamente atravesó la ciudad recorriendo un buen tramo cabalgando atravesando hermosos valles verdes para luego entrar al bosque de setas, una vez allí ella buscó un lugar para descansar, desmontó y se tendió en la suave hierba admirando el cielo y respirando hondo, todo a su alrededor le brindaba paz y decidió cortar algunas setas para llevarlas al castillo, así que se acercó a unos arbustos y mientras escudriñaba en las ramas para encontrar las setas, se dio cuenta que muy cerca de ella se encontraban 3 ladrones contando el botín obtenido del día, al escuchar el ruido de los matorrales los ladrones se percataron de su presencia y corrieron hacia ella, uno de ellos la tomó por las muñecas mientras los otros la observaban maliciosamente

"¡Suéltenme, onegai no me hagan daño!" exclamaba Tohru intentando zafarse de las manos de su captor

"Tranquila, preciosa…no te haré nada malo, créeme vamos a divertirnos un rato si?" El ladrón le hizo una seña a sus 2 cómplices para que hicieran guardia mientras el se la llevaba detrás de los arbustos

"¡Déjame ir o el Príncipe Kyo te cortará la cabeza!" gritó mientras se percataba que el ladrón sacaba una navaja

"Asi que eres una princesita…Perfecto, escúchame bien, si vuelves a gritar te mueres!...Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno"

"Iie…Iie…Onegai!"

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Hi Hi! He vuelto mis queridos lectores no podía defraudarlos tenia que traerles otro Toriru! Espero que les guste, bueno esta historia surgió porque mi sueño era hacer una historia asi, con Reyes, princesas, castillos, poderes y todo ello y bueno aquí esta, ademas debo decir que las ideas de los nombres de las ciudades son del juego "final fantasy cristal chronicles" si, surgieron porque yo estaba jugando ese juego y bueno que mejor que unir algo de el para mi historia.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme un review para saber su opinión que es muy importante porque asi es la unica manera que puedo mejorar.**

**Traduccion de la canción, es de Kelly Clarkson y se llama "You found me"**

_Me encontraste_

_(Cuando nadie más estaba mirando)_

_Me encontraste_

_(Como supiste exactamente donde yo estaría?)_

**Es eso, Arigatou a todos mis lectores, sobre todo a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y en sus alertas, me siento honrada y espero que esta historia les guste tanto como la anterior, Arigatou! nOn**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, Reviews onegai n-n!**

**Mitsukiu**


	2. Purest Feeling

_Fanfiction de Fruits Basket por Mitsukiu_

Summary: [AU HatoriXTohru Medieval] Kyo y Tohru están por casarse en un reino al mando de Shigure, pero una inesperada serie de sucesos interferirán con los sentimientos de Tohru ¿Seguirá ella a su corazón o mantendrá una promesa ya hecha?...

**Nota: 2 años han pasado y deje esta historia en veremos, bueno pero he decidido terminar todas mis historias, así que pienso seguir con esta de todas maneras. Si mi manera de escribir ha cambiado, es porque han pasado años, aun asi espero que les guste! pensamientos y letras de canción en cursiva**

**Capitulo II: …Purest Feeling…**

-o-

_The world was on fire…  
No one could save me but you…_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you…_

-o-

"Iie! Iie, onegai!"

"Escucha, princesita…si vuelves a gritar te mueres!"

El ladrón sacó una navaja y la deslizó por el vestido de Tohru, este se rompió dejando a la vista su ropa interior, el ladrón sonrió tratando de besarla pero Tohru le mordió la lengua, el ladrón lanzó chilló de dolor y le lanzó un manotazo, Tohru se estrelló contra un árbol quedando inconciente…"_ahora todo será mas fácil, te dejaré marcada para que todos sepan que fuiste mía", _pensó sonriente mientras deslizaba nuevamente la navaja, pero esta vez fue dejando tajos en todo su cuerpo…la sangre rápidamente comenzó a brotar y el se desabrochó los pantalones para dar inició a la violación y cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el acto cuando sintió un frió metal en el cuello…

"Suéltala en este mismo instante, si no quieres morir decapitado" susurró

"El paladín de hielo!" Exclamo el ladrón y tomando sus pantalones salió corriendo despavorido

Hatori Sohma, o más conocido por todos como "El Paladín de Hielo" había estado persiguiendo al grupo de ladrones y cuando se percató de que el ladrón estaba con una chica, inmediatamente acudió en su auxilio…

La primera impresión que le dio fue de sorpresa al ver que ella estaba semi desnuda y con el busto completamente ensangrentado…Hatori rápidamente se quitó su capa y con sumo cuidado la levantó para envolverla en ella…_parece un ángel extraviado_…pensó observando su pálida piel y preguntándose a si mismo porque se sentía tan extraño…

Comprobó su pulso situando dos dedos en su cuello, todo parecía normal

"Despierta…Despierta ya estas a salvo" susurró mientras ponía una mano sobre su rostro

"Ah! Que! Donde! Onegai no me hagas daño!" Exclamó Tohru mientras alzaba sus brazos con desesperación

"Tranquila, descuida no voy hacerte daño…vine a ayudarte"

Tohru se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, largos mechones de cabello negro cubrían uno de sus ojos y tenia una mirada tan profunda y tan penetrante que ella casi podía sentir que se perdía en aquellos ojos color marrón, se veía tan sereno que a su lado se sentía tan segura, el llevaba puesta una brillante armadura de plata y ella solo atinó a echarse a sus brazos…

"Arigatou! Arigatou! No sabes cuanto agradezco que hayas llegado, fue todo tan horrible y yo no sabia que hacer! Ese tipo me tocó! Y me siento tan mal! Y yo…Y yo…"

"Tranquila, todo esta bien…ya pasó…" le dijo el mientras trataba de consolarla

Cuando se separaron, un tenue rubor cubrió sus rostros, Tohru, algo avergonzada por lo sucedido agachó la mirada y Hatori a su vez, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber actuado de esa manera finalmente dijo

"Bueno, al menos podrías decirme tu nombre…"

"Hai! Gomen nasai, Me llamo Honda Tohru y estoy profundamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mi, si tu no hubieras llegado yo habría estado perdida"

"Yo soy Sohma Hatori, paladín de Tida, un placer conocerte y debo decirte que como paladín, salvarte era mi deber"

"Gomen nasai, pero…paladín de Tida has dicho?"

"Hai, Tida es mi ciudad natal, y es ahí donde se entrenan todos los paladines en servicio, no queda muy lejos de aquí…y tu de donde eres?"

"Soy de Alfitaria, etto veo que también eres un Sohma, entonces debes conocer a Kyo-kun, mi prometido"

Hatori sintió algo extraño en su estomago y se odió a si mismo por estar actuando tan fuera de si mismo, siendo que estas cosas nunca le pasaban a el

"Claro que si, somos parentela de hecho…pero no tenia idea del supuesto casamiento, bueno felicidades, pero creo que no podré llevarte a Alfitaria con tus heridas así de mal"

"Hai, esta bien no tengo ningún problema, pero mi caballo escapó y yo…"

"Tranquila, iremos en el mío"

Hatori lanzó un silbido, y un caballo blanco no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos, Tohru trató de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba y no podía moverse

"No te esfuerces tanto, es natural que con la profundidad de tus heridas no puedas moverte, déjame ayudarte"

Hatori se agachó y le dio instrucciones para que pasara el brazo por su cuello, ella solo asintió y en un instante ya la había levantado y se dirigía al caballo, ahí la acomodó para que se sentara y luego trepó detrás de ella asiendo las riendas con fuerza

"Muy bien Shirayuki, vamos lo mas rápido que puedas a Tida" dijo Hatori golpeando las riendas con fuerza para incentivar a su caballo a galopar velozmente

"Ano…Hatori-sama, Tida queda muy lejos de aquí?"

"Honda-san no tienes por que decirme así, no soy ningún Dios o algo parecido"

"Etto…pero me has salvado, eso no es menor"

"Si fuera así, entonces toda la gente a la que ayudo tendría que tratarme con mucha formalidad, por eso te digo que no es gran cosa, es solo mi deber"

Por un minuto Tohru se dedicó a contemplar a su héroe, tenia una expresión que parecía severa pero algo dentro de el le inspiraba mucha confianza, solo que era como si llevase una coraza para impedir que la gente lo lastimara…

"Pasa algo, Honda-san?" preguntó Hatori percatándose que la joven se había quedado mirándolo

"No! Nada! Gomen!" Tohru se ruborizó e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, Hatori lo encontró sumamente divertido y ella pudo notar solo por un segundo que esbozaba una sonrisa

"Podrías decirme Tohru y yo trataré de llamarte Hatori-san"

"De acuerdo, Tohru"

Tohru trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero el dolor de sus heridas le estaba haciendo efecto y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, Hatori la miró con preocupación y se percató de que la sangre comenzaba a empapar toda su capa, entonces con susurros alentó a Shirayuki para que aumentara el ritmo

"Ya no falta mucho, resiste por favor"

Tohru asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el torso de Hatori, el dolor se estaba apoderando de ella y sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, en ese preciso momento pudo divisar una aldea a lo lejos mientras Hatori seguía golpeando las riendas de su caballo

"Es…esa Tida?" dijo Tohru en casi un susurro

"Hai, hemos llegado"

La puerta a la aldea se abrió y ella pudo percatar al entrar que nevaba y todo alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, Hatori dirigió el caballo hacia el fondo de la aldea, a una casa al fondo, lejos de las otras y desmontó para ayudarla a bajar…

"Hatori-san, como es posible que este nevando aquí si afuera esta soleado?"

"Bueno, esa es una larga historia quizás luego te la pueda contar, pero ahora la prioridad son tus heridas"

Hatori se dirigió a la casa, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y luego regresando al caballo

"Muy bien Tohru, sujétate fuerte" le dijo tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia dentro

La casa era bastante bonita y todo parecía ordenado, Tohru no pudo dejar de contemplar todo a su alrededor, preguntándose como un hombre que vivía solo podía mantener todo tan ordenado y limpio. El la condujo hasta el segundo piso y suavemente la depositó en la cama

"Trata de descansar, voy a buscar los implementos para curarte esas heridas"

Dicho esto Hatori desapareció cerrando la puerta, Tohru tuvo tiempo para mirar lo que quedaba de su ropa, bajo la capa de Hatori su vestido estaba todo rasgado y su abdomen lleno de tajos y sangre, se sentía algo mareada por la pérdida de sangre así que optó por descansar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos, había sido un día muy duro._ Hatori…_el solo hecho de pensar en el llenaba de un sentimiento de profundo agradecimiento, tan pérdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que Hatori ya estaba al lado de ella con una bandeja con lo que parecía alcohol y utensilios para remendar las heridas profundas

"Tohru, me permites ver tus heridas?" dijo con algo de inseguridad, prediciendo lo que vendría después

"Hai" susurró Tohru cabizbaja, deshaciéndose de la capa, completamente roja por que era la primera vez se exponía ante un hombre

Hatori retuvo un sonido, hace muchos años que no tenía nada de contacto femenino, y el cuerpo de la joven, aun ensangrentado era verdaderamente precioso, como siempre mantuvo la compostura y se remitió a desinfectar sus heridas, pasando el paño húmedo lentamente por todos los tajos, en su esternón y hasta llegar a su abdomen. Luego comenzó a remendar los tajos más profundos, Tohru hacia su mayor esfuerzo para reprimir los quejidos, aunque no siempre con éxito…era esto lo que más lo inquietaba, sabia que la lastimaba y lo único que quería era terminar rápido para dejar de hacerla sufrir…

"Bien, es todo…pero no creo que queras seguir cubriéndote con mi capa, porque esta toda ensangrentada"

"No, no me importa, en serio! Realmente ya es demasiado lo que has hecho por mi y no podria…"

Hatori no la escuchó y se dirigió a su closet, de donde sacó otra de sus capas y la envolvió con ella

"Te dije que te ayudaría…o no?" la quedo mirando fijamente, aún ya en su casa, un lugar seguro ella se veía tan frágil…

"Hai, pero…"

"Sin peros, puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche, yo tomaré la habitación de al lado realmente no es molestia…Ahora si me disculpas debo avisar a mi escuadrón a cargo lo que ha sucedido con los ladrones, también me asegurare que avisen a Alfitaria que estas aquí y a salvo" y estaba a punto de voltearse cuando Tohru lo tomó del brazo

"Hatori-san?"

"Hai" dijo, sin dejar de mirarla

"Etto…se que te parecerá extraño que te diga esto pero…"

"Que pasa? Te sigues sintiendo mal?"

Hubo una pausa, el rubor de Tohru aumentó cuando finalmente le dijo

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, solo por esta noche?"

**Continuará…**

**A/N: Bueno y ahí esta, el capitulo 2 debo decir que me costó un poco retomar el ritmo, pero me encanta esta historia y me divierte mucho escribirla…**

**Estoy tratando de hacer a Hatori algo severo, tal como el principio, con esa coraza que lo caracteriza, pero en el transcurso de esta historia se ira derritiendo ya verán ^^**

**Letra de la canción, Wicked game original de Chris Isaak, aunque me encanta el cover de H.I.M x3 aquí va la traducción**

"_El mundo estaba en llamas_

_Nadie podía salvarme, pero tu_

_Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tu_"

**Bueno ahí esta, si les gustó un review me haría muy feliz, siempre alientan a continuar :D **

**Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias todo es bienvenido ^^**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**~Mitsukiu**


	3. Awake and Dreaming

_Fanfiction de Fruits Basket por Mitsukiu_

Summary: [AU HatoriXTohru Medieval] Kyo y Tohru están por casarse en un reino al mando de Shigure, pero una inesperada serie de sucesos interferirán con los sentimientos de Tohru ¿Seguirá ella a su corazón o mantendrá una promesa ya hecha?...

**Nota: Nada me pertenece, ni fruits basket ni los nombres de las ciudades que son del juego Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Enjoy ^^**

**Capitulo III: …Awake and Dreaming…**

-o-

_And you're lying real still_

_But your heart beat is fast just like mine_

_Will you stay awake for me…?_

-o-

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, solo por esta noche?

Hubo otra pausa, Hatori no podía asimilar sus palabras, le resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras que Tohru sentía que se perdía en su mirada, tratando de descifrar cualquier reacción hasta que finalmente dijo

"Quieres que compartamos la cama?"

Sus mejillas ardían a un punto en que pensó que ya no era posible ponerse más roja de lo que estaba y rápidamente comenzó a balbucear

"N-No! Digo Si! Es que bueno con todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, tengo miedo de estar sola, siento que voy a recordar lo que me paso toda la noche y no podré dormir y realmente no se por que te pedí esto, no tengo excusa, se que debes estar molesto y-…"

"Me quedaré" susurró

"Hatori-san por favor disculpa si te ofendí, yo realmente no se en lo que estaba pensando…"

"Dije que me quedaré, entiendo lo que te pasa y por favor no me pidas disculpas"

"Arigatou Hatori-san" dijo ella todavía algo ruborizada

"No es nada, de veras…pero realmente debo salir a avisar que te encuentras bien"

"Hai Hatori-san, por mi no te preocupes estaré bien"

"No tardo, descansa"

Y dicho esto Hatori se dio la vuelta y desapareció cerrando la puerta…su cabeza era un caos y no podía entender como una propuesta de una joven lo había hecho sentir tan perturbado e inseguro de si mismo…"_Maldición, no me puede estar pasando esto, después de todo yo reprimí mis emociones, yo no siento, es por algo que me dicen de Hielo, no tengo emociones" _pensaba Hatori y repetía sus palabras como un mantra al salir de la casa.

Mientras tanto Tohru no podía dormir, todo lo que le había pasado se repetía en su cabeza, pensaba en Kyo, en Yuki, Shigure y finalmente en Hatori, cuanta molestia le había causado y sin embargo el no parecía disgustado…claro que raramente se podía leer su expresión facial, pero aún así, e incluso se había atrevido a pedirle que durmiera con ella, que clase de persona era? Una niña? No, claro que no, ella era una adulta, bueno casi, aún así ella iba a ser princesa y tenía que fortalecerse, formar carácter, pues no iba a poder seguir dependiendo de otras personas para toda su vida. Lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta perder la noción del tiempo y caer dormida.

Al cabo de un rato Hatori volvió a su cuarto, solo para percatarse que Tohru ya estaba dormida…"_Al fin se ve en paz"_, pensó mientras abría su closet para buscar su ropa de dormir, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y sacarse su armadura hasta que finalmente estuvo listo y se dirigió a la cama. Primero simplemente se quedó ahí, observando a Tohru dormir y vacilando entre meterse a la cama con ella o simplemente abandonar la habitación y dormir en la otra como el tenía pensado desde antes.

"_No, dije que me quedaría y lo haré"_…Decidido, y con mucho cuidado, levantó las sabanas y se recostó a su lado bastante satisfecho al no haberla despertado, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de el hasta caer dormido.

No supo que hora era, todavía estaba oscuro y escuchó gritos, despertando abruptamente solo para encontrarse con Tohru luchando con las sabanas y gritando, parecía balbucear súplicas y no dejaba de mover sus brazos y piernas, causando que las sabanas que los cubrían cayeran al piso.

"Tohru, despierta" le dijo Hatori mientras trataba de sacudirla

"IIE! SUELTAME!" exclamaba ella sin dejar de mover sus brazos

"DESPIERTA!" gritó Hatori al sacudirla con mas fuerza

Tohru abrió sus ojos de golpe, su respiración estaba muy agitada y se veía al borde de las lágrimas

"Ha-Hatori-san?"

"Tuviste una pesadilla y estabas gritando, te encuentras bien?"

Ella no atinó a otra cosa y solo se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando

"Era muy real Hatori-san, muy real, yo podía sentir como ese tipo abusaba de mi y estaba paralizada, no podía evitarlo mi desesperación crecía a un punto que me sofocaba, sin poder respirar"

Hatori sintió algo cálido en su pecho, muy cálido y una parte de el que había estado olvidada salió a flote, estrechándola en sus brazos y deslizando una mano por su espalda

"Esta bien, descuida, yo estoy aquí y te protegeré de todas las personas que intenten hacerte daño, estas a salvo" le dijo sin realmente pensar en sus palabras

Se quedaron así, por un largo rato y realmente Tohru no quería moverse de sus brazos, había algo en Hatori que le hacia sentir en paz, como si no tuviera nada que temer, a su lado se sentía fuerte…

Finalmente cuando Tohru se había calmado, Hatori rompió el silencio

"Te sientes mejor?"

"Hai, Arigatou" dijo casi en un murmullo cuando el finalmente la soltó y volvió a recostarse a su lado, Tohru hizo lo mismo pero se acercó a el, insegura de como proseguir, hasta que finalmente apoyó su cabeza en su torso

"Esta bien si dormimos así?" le preguntó vacilante

"Y por que no? Después de todo será solo por esta noche…" Hatori susurró mientras sentía como su parte cálida tomaba control sobre el y pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Por suerte estaba oscuro, de lo contrario Hatori habría podido notar el rubor en sus mejillas, y es que ella jamás había tenido este tipo de proximidad con ningún hombre…

"Hatori-san, ese apodo verdaderamente no va contigo" dijo Tohru sonriendo

El no le dijo nada, pero sus palabras lo sobresaltaron, esta joven realmente le estaba afectando y sabía, sabía que estaba mal…

"Tu corazón late muy rápido…igual que el mío…" susurró Tohru antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

Y a pesar de que estaba mal lo que comenzaba a sentir, a pesar de que sabía que no debía tener esta proximidad con la novia de Kyo, no le importó, y prometiéndose a si mismo que sería solo por esta noche, Hatori apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Tohru y se quedó dormido.

Cuando Tohru despertó, Hatori ya no estaba en la cama, pero si encontró una nota que decía que estaba entrenando a sus paladines a cargo, y que volvería a verla a verla mas tarde. Notó que a su lado en el velador había una bandeja con comida, y en la silla un vestido…

"_Vaya, Hatori-san debió haberse levantado muy temprano para traerme todas estas cosas"_ Pensó mientras comía el desayuno que Hatori le había preparado, luego de un rato se vistió y estaba lista para salir de la casa y recorrer Tida, esperando conocer más sobre la aldea donde Hatori había nacido.

Al salir notó que a pesar de que no nevaba, todo seguía cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, y era un ir y venir de jóvenes montados a caballo, o con sus respectivas armaduras, tan así que nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia mientras avanzaba mas cerca hacia las casas, decidida a encontrar a Hatori y darle una sorpresa, estaba en eso cuando sintió que una voz detrás de ella

"Disculpe señorita, esta perdida?"

"Iie, es solo que estaba buscando a alguien" respondió Tohru sonriente

"Podría decirme su nombre? disculpe el atrevimiento pero no es común ver a damas aquí"

"Hai, mi nombre es Honda Tohru y estoy buscando a Hatori-san, tu lo has visto?"

"Ah si! Hatori-sama te mencionó antes, tu eres la futura princesa de Alfitaria cierto? mis disculpas por no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es Keiichi, un placer conocerla"

"El placer es mío, tu trabajas con Hatori-san?"

"Hai, estoy en su escuadrón, para nosotros fue una sorpresa cuando lo vimos entrar aquí con usted en sus brazos, porque es muy raro que vengan mujeres aquí"

"Hatori-san me rescató de un grupo de ladrones y me trajo aquí, podrías decirme donde encontrarlo?"

"Claro que si, ven conmigo no esta muy lejos de aquí"

Tohru siguió al joven aprendiz de paladín un largo tramo hasta llegar a una parte alejada de la aldea, algo así como una especie de terreno baldío cubierto de nieve donde había un grupo de gente

"Bueno aquí estamos, Hatori-sama esta enseñando lo básico a los nuevos aprendices de paladín, puedes ir a saludarlo si quieres"

"Etto…no se si sería bueno si lo interrumpo de esta manera, después de todo esta trabajando" susurró Tohru con algo de inseguridad

"Creo que de todas formas se dará cuenta de que estas aquí" dijo Keiichi señalando a todo el grupo de aprendices que miraba exactamente hacia donde estaban

"Bueno que es lo que pasa? Por que se quedan parados? Les dije que practicaran con la espada o no?" exclamó Hatori frustrado ante la actitud de sus aprendices

"Ano…Hatori-sama, creo que tiene visita" susurró uno de ellos

"Como que visita? De que hablas?"

"Una linda joven que esta junto a Keiichi señor"

Al voltearse ahí estaba Tohru, sonriente junto a Keiichi tal cual como le habían mencionado segundos atras

"Muy bien, es todo por hoy pueden retirarse" dicho esto todos sus aprendices volvieron a la aldea, sin dejar de comentar acerca de la linda joven que visitaba a su maestro

"Hatori-san, siento mucho haberte interrumpido"

"No es molestia, solo que no esperaba que salieras de la casa"

"Hai, es solo que cuando desperté ya no estabas entonces quise salir a recorrer por mi misma" respondió Tohru sonriendo, Keiichi le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Hatori, este le respondió con una mirada asesina que decía _te mataré si mencionas algo sobre esto_

"etto…Hatori-sama, será mejor que me vaya, tengo labores por terminar"

"Puedes retirarte"

"Un placer conocerla, futura princesa" le dijo y haciendo una reverencia se marchó

"Keiichi-san es muy agradable"

"Ha estado bastante tiempo aquí, se podría decir que es uno de mis cercanos…y dime Tohru, querías conocer el lugar?"

"Hai, no me gustaría irme sin conocer Tida"

"De acuerdo, pero es un poco grande para ir a pie además tu todavía no estas totalmente recuperada, no quisiera que te esforzaras en exceso"

"Iie Hatori-san, ya me siento mejor mis heridas no duelen como ayer"

"De todas formas prefiero que vayamos con Shirayuki" Hatori lanzó un silbido, y luego de un rato apareció su caballo, Tohru se acercó a acariciarlo y sorpresivamente subió a el…

"Ves? Ya me siento mejor, he recuperado fuerzas y me siento como nueva" dijo sonriente alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria

"Aun así insisto, deberías tomártelo con calma" le respondió mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y tomando las riendas emprendían el camino hacia la aldea

"Hatori-san? Hace cuanto que eres paladín?"

"Mmm…empecé mas o menos a tu edad, a los 17 y llevo 10 años en esto"

"Es una gran diferencia de edades"

"Estas diciendo que me veo viejo?" le preguntó haciéndose el ofendido

"Iie, Iie! No quise decir eso, solo lo decía por que eres bastante mayor que yo" le respondió Tohru algo avergonzada, a Hatori le pareció divertido y por primera vez le sonrió, no fue mucho pero lo suficiente para que ella se quedara mirándolo fascinada

"Y..." Hatori se detuvo al notar que Tohru lo miraba con entusiamo "bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ir Alfitaria a resolver unos asuntos, si quieres podrias venir conmigo" le dijo volviendo a su expresión normal

"Hai, me encantaría! Hace mucho que no visito el pueblo" Ella le sonrió y Hatori apuró la marcha hacia la aldea

Al llegar alli, Hatori se disponía a salir cuando Keiichi lo interrumpió

"Hatori-sama, lamento molestarlo pero hay gente en la puerta, dicen que vienen a verlo"

"Quienes son Keiichi?"

"La carroza real de Alfitaria señor, solicitan permiso para entrar"

"Concedido, da la señal y que entren de inmediato" Keiichi asintió y rápidamente fue avisar a la entrada

"Bueno Tohru parece que vienen a buscarte"

"Ah! Claro! Había olvidado que vendrían hoy"

Al llegar a la entrada, Kyo y Shigure ya habían bajado del coche y los esperaban a un lado de la carroza

"Haa-san!" Exclamo Shigure alzando sus brazos al ver que Hatori se acercaba con Tohru en su caballo

"Shigure, tanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo Hatori descendiendo del caballo y ayudando a Tohru a bajar

"Tohru! No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien" exclamo Kyo quien corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos

"Kyo-kun, yo también me alegro mucho de verte" le respondió enérgicamente mientras correspondía el abrazo

"Haa-san un mensajero de Tida nos contó que salvaste a nuestra princesita, es cierto?"

"Si, unos ladrones intentaron atacarla, por suerte me encontraba persiguiéndolos y pude rescatarla a tiempo"

"Hatori, te estoy muy agradecido" le dijo Kyo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Tohru

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi deber después de todo" respondió desviando la mirada

"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, de seguro Haa-san tiene mucho que hacer y ya lo hemos molestado lo suficiente" dijo Shigure sonriendo

"Claro, vamos Tohru? Le preguntó Kyo mientras la llevaba a la carroza

"Hai, es solo que me gustaría despedirme de Hatori-san" susurró

"Por supuesto princesa, te esperaremos adentro" dijo Shigure mientras empujaba a Kyo a la carroza

"Hatori-san no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi" susurró mirándolo a los ojos

"Ya te he dicho que no es necesario"

"Crees que nos volvamos a ver?"

"Es poco probable, quizás para el día de tu boda aunque todavía no lo se, por que como sabrás ser paladín requiere viajar mucho"

Tohru agachó la mirada, odiaba las despedidas y tenía un nudo en la garganta, finalmente no resistió y se lanzó a sus brazos

"Arigatou…" susurró

"Cuídate mucho, Tohru" y sin decir mas se separaron, ella subió a la carroza y Hatori regresó a Tida mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente

"_Al parecer, el hielo comienza a derretirse"_ pensó Shigure sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta de la carroza y emprendían rumbo a Alfitaria.

**Continuará…**

**A/N: Capitulo 3 listo, mas largo y realmente me gustó como quedó, quizás algunos pueden pensar de que Hatori se esta ablandando muy rápido, pero les recuerdo que el es humano y siente, y claro que ha comenzando a desarrollar un afecto por Tohru, pero bueno eso se profundizará mas adelante :D**

**La letra del principio es de Secondhand Serenade y se llama "Awake" aquí la traducción**

"Y estas acostado realmente quieto

Pero tu latido cardiaco es fuerte como el mío

Te quedarías despierto por mi?"

**Me encanta la canción y la adapte a este capitulo para que encajara muy bien ^^**

**Como siempre, un review me haría muy feliz y siempre incentivan a continuar :D**

**Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de escribir uno todo es bienvenido ^^**

**Hasta el otro capitulo! Bye nwn**

**~Mitsukiu**


End file.
